


Nameless

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the Nameless One. Nobody has called him by his given name in centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

He is the Nameless One. Nobody has called him by his given name in centuries. He is simply Lord or Master.

Once he held a human name... a name now lost to history.

The last person to call him by his name was his brother; as he lay dying in his arms.

"Sammy," his name said with love, before Dean's eyes, those beautiful eyes dulled and died along with the last remnants of his own humanity.

He fingered the amulet around his neck remembering when he was something other than this; someone loved instead of feared, named instead of Nameless.


End file.
